There is a need in many microwave applications for providing RF interconnections between adjacent substrates or circuit boards. Conventional techniques for interconnecting circuit boards include the use of cables. The disadvantages to these methods include size, weight, and cost.
Coaxial connectors can be used for connecting between two mating parts, each having a soldered pin, one entering the connector from each side. The connector typically has a crimped or finger socket that "grabs" the mating pin.
There is a need for a connector for making a reliable RF connection between a pin and a flat conductor.